Set to Continuous Shooting
by Saint Dezzie
Summary: Jacob/Kasumi oneshot collection full of various musings and candid shots of their relationship as a pair. Fluff ensued. Current summary: A set of prompts for the 1sentence livejournal community. Written in randomized order.
1. Sushi Spoils

_Sushi Spoils  
_

_

* * *

_"I'll try it, but just once." Jacob told her apprehensively. For a little woman, Kasumi was having no trouble tugging him along with one arm despite his body protesting to turn around to take slow, deliberate steps and stall.

"It's just regular seafood," she argued without looking back.

"Raw fish that might not settle with my stomach…" His words turned into gibberish mumbles as they took a stall in front of the Stand's counter.

"Oh come on," she chided, "it's not like it's turian food. You'll survive. Sushi's been an Earth thing for a long time."

"My pay grade isn't as high as Miranda's, but there's a nice place up at the Presidium—"

"_Pleeeeeease?"_

Even though he couldn't see it clearly, he knew that she was putting on her best puppy eyes just by watching the violet mark on her bottom lip puff out with her pout. He had seen this look many times unhooded before, but when the disguise was on – which it was ninety percent of the time – it was always her mouth that caught his eye before anything else.

Jacob sighed in defeat, silently cursing his caving-in. "Just once. But I'm still ordering the ramen, and as long as there ain't any elcor doing karaoke while we're eating."

"Oooh, I would say that I can make better ramen than what you get at the Stand, and maybe even better sushi, but I won't since you're going to try it here for me anyway, and what about elcor?" She handed him a holographic restaurant menu.

"Never mind about the elcor, but why are we gonna eat here when you can be making it? Neither of us gotta spend any credits that way."

"Because there's no fish to purchase around here, Jacob. At least not fresh ones unless we get it here, where we're about to eat our dinner."

A few feet away from them were a pair of krogans who came to a stop in their tracks at the nearby conversation they walked into. They looked at each other for a moment before taking steps into the human couple's direction.

One of the strangers cleared his throat before speaking, catching Jacob and Kasumi's attention. "My friend and I overheard you talking about Citadel fish while passing by."

"You mean there _are_ fish for sale here?" Jacob sounded more surprised than he intended.

"The best fish, which is from the lake at the Presidium," the krogan said proudly, gesturing at a bag he was holding.

Kasumi shook her head slowly. "I don't recall ever seeing fish in the Presidium Lake. And if there are, I don't think you can buy them to eat…"

"Hah! That's what you think!"

The other krogan rubbed at his top plate absently. "Don't mind him. Kargesh here is just feeling lucky because some human was generous enough to sell it to him."

"Well _Rukar_ here is just pissed off that I bought the fish instead of buying a big gun, that I wouldn't have let him borrow _anyway…_"

"Now where the hell did you get that idea?"

"You told me!"

"When did I tell you that?"

"When you said, 'guns are better than fish'."

"I didn't say that I wanted to borrow a damn gun!"

"But you were _implying_ it."

Jacob and Kasumi stared at each other, both sharing the same befuddled look that said _'What the hell is happening?'_

"—I bet you only wanted to use my gun so you can impress Sha'ira!"

"I freaking told you that I'm not into asari!"

A couple gasps were heard from a blue bystander party. "Sorry that my people aren't _'platey'_ enough for you, jerk." shouted one of the asari in the group.

"Oh, uh, sorry that was so loud…" muttered Rukar.

Jacob waved for the chef's attention. "Can we have some, uh, drinks for the meantime?"

The chef smiled as he placed two glasses of water in front of the couple. "Here you go." The chef switched his attention to the krogan pair, "By the way, I overheard you talking about Presidium fish. There's none in that lake."

"But I got these fair and square from a human who confirmed it to me!" Kargesh waved the bag in air hysterically.

Jacob snorted. "I gotta trust the cook, since he probably knows the most about fish in this whole area."

The chef heaved a sigh and shook his head. "Sir, I'm not sure what's a better way to say this, but you," he set out chopsticks in for the couple, "were ripped off," he said calmly.

"Bullshit!"

"Told you that you should've saved up for a weapon!"

"Not bullshit, I assure you." The chef continued, "Whoever bought that fish probably bought it at the souvenir's shop over at the '27th, and frankly whatever's in that bag of yours is not something I would ever serve my customers."

"Goddammit!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Jacob piped up, "this woman and I are trying to have a lovely dinner here."

"Damn it Kargesh, we basically just ruined their date and all because you had to butt in!"

"You didn't tell me we shouldn't!"

Kasumi stifled a giggle. Jacob put his face in his palm. "Oh god…"

* * *

"And I thought they would never leave," said Jacob.

"At least they said sorry, right?"

"You think so? Maybe I need to touch up on my Krogan Rosetta lessons but I thought they said, 'we apologize for interrupting anything special but can we have a taste of your sushi before we leave?'"

"And you really were going to give it to them."

"Oh no… I wasn't. Hey, I tried it too, like you asked."

Kasumi's steps slowed down. "And…?"

"Honestly?"

"_Yes…?"_ She felt like a little girl waiting for his response like it was a birthday gift.

"I see the commander over there. He's waving at us," he deadpanned.

"Wha—?" Kasumi turned her head to where Jacob's head nodded. An armored man strode over to their direction with an exaggerated swagger. She couldn't help but notice a big smirk playing along his mouth.

"And what are you two up to?" Shepard asked.

"Jacob was just about to tell me what he thought of the sushi I treated to him."

"Wait, 'treat' as in 'stole,' right?"

Kasumi huffed indignantly, "I resent that!"

"Nothing was stolen, Commander. Except some krogan's money."

"Huh? That's a shame. I assume that whoever stole the krogan's money got their ass tossed out the vents? Was it a duct rat that stole it?"

"Well, ah, no." Jacob scratched the back of his head, "Not exactly stealing, per say."

"Yeah, _not_." Kasumi nudged slyly.

"Anyway, some person who claimed to have fish from the Presidium Lake offered to sell it to this krogan, only there aren't any fish in Presidium and that krogan paid a lot for basic souvenir pets."

Shepard let out a forced chuckle while shaking his head. "Oh man_, hah_, you guys," he said before erupting in hearty laughter.

The other two regarded each other warily. "What's so funny?"

With a wicked glint in his eye, Shepard told them in an unexpectedly serious voice, _"I know who gave him that fish."_

"That… that tone tells me that this is a lot worse than it sounds."

"Mr. Taylor, sometimes people need to learn things the hard way. And I am more than happy to be the teacher at those times."

"Yeah. We learned that you're kind of the reason why our dinner date was screwed up."

"Shucks," Shepard said sardonically. "I'll make it up to you two—what kind of fish do you guys want?"

"Hell no, Commander."

"C'mon," he prodded.

"No, no, and _no."_

"Not even from the _Presidium?_"

"You have a weird sense of humor, Shep."

"It's why I'm so charming—"

"—_KARGESH, I FOUND THAT ASSHOLE HUMAN!"_

"Oh." Shepard muttered. _"Shit!"_

The three humans swiveled their heads towards the all-too familiar voice of a pissed off krogan. Several other people around them looked towards the voice as well.

"_Rrraaaaagh!_ YOUR ASS IS MINE, HUMAN!"

"AND WE'RE TAKING YOUR WEAPONS!"

Jacob reached for Kasumi's hand frantically with his own, gripping it like their lives depended on it. "We'll see you at the Normandy, Commander!"

"What? No you get back here! That's an order!"

"We're on Shore Leave, Shep. We're all off-duty!" Kasumi exclaimed as she jolted into a sprint with her beau.

"Damn it!"

* * *

They were still running even though the loud thuds of a distant brawl were going mute.

"So—!" Kasumi exhaled, "did you like the sushi?"

"I confess—!"

"—Yes?"

"_I-di-li-it!"_

"_Come again?"_

Jacob came to a stop, his hand still linked with hers halted her run abruptly. "I did like it. Hell even that thing you said was an eel tasted good."

"See?" she beamed.

He stepped closer to her. "But," he added, "for some reason I think I would've liked it more if you made it."

"Hm, not sure if I remember exactly how my family made sushi but I can give it a knack one day."

"I'll even buy the fish."

"Not from the Presidium. Or the Citadel for that matter."

He wound an arm around her shoulder and gave her an overly affectionate peck on the cheek. "I'll keep that in mind."


	2. Filmstrip

Participated in the 1sentence challenge over at LJ. This is set of prompts is the Alpha set.

* * *

_**#01 – Comfort**_

It's a refreshing feeling to finally know another person whom she can take off her hood in front of without feeling paranoid.

_**#02 – Kiss**_

"I _still_ don't get why you always gotta spend eight minutes putting those weird purple patterns on your mouth when it takes a quarter of that time for me to smudge it up anyway," he jested one morning.

_**#03 – Soft**_

The contrast of her velvety smooth skin against his calloused fingertips never ceased to fascinate him.

_**#04 – Pain**_

It hurts him to say that children aren't something Jacob thinks about for his future because he knows no close reference of how to be a wonderful father, and she is the first he admits this to.

_**#05 – Potatoes**_

She had a way with her wit and words that he can appreciate, with the exception of a time he shotgun-blasted a Blood Pack vorcha coming for her and her only reaction was, "Gross, I didn't know their guts look like spoiled hashbrowns."

_**#06 – Rain**_

Pragia's showers didn't fall through her body when she in her cloaking mode, they dropped on her and formed an invisible silhouette of her form in the setting like there was a hole in the world, and it reminded him that she's still a fairly distant character.

_**#07 – Chocolate**_

When Jack lewdly asked Kasumi if she gets _'sweet tooth cravings,'_ Kasumi innocently replied with a smile, "As the saying goes, 'the darker the berry, the sweeter the juice'… though with dark chocolate it's not the same."

_**#08 – Happiness**_

Kasumi doesn't switch her graybox on as often as she used to, because the present and the future looked a lot more appealing nowadays.

_**#09 – Telephone**_

She picked up the dusty relic and twisted the curly cord with her finger, amazed at the thought of how lovers in the last centuries had to resort to keeping in touch with these things without FTL speed.

_**#10 – Ears**_

After he figured out that her ears were her ticklish spots, she took up the inclination to pull her hood tighter around her face when she knows he's going to reach for them.

_**#11 – Name**_

'Asshole' was the last thing one of the Blue Suns mercs said about Jacob before Kasumi electrocuted the merc from behind and said in a dark tone, "His name is Jacob Taylor, you _asshole._"

_**#12 – Sensual**_

Listening to his voice is almost a guilty pleasure, but when words go soft and warm her up like he knows there is nothing else that touches her like his voice.

_**#13 – Death**_

Her mistake was that she took her eye off of Keiji when he was in the most vulnerable position, and it's a mistake that drives her to not do the same with Jacob Taylor no matter how capable and strong he is.

_**#14 – Sex**_

No one asked them if they had it, and they hardly ever talked about it often off the bed, it just _happened_ and nothing else seemed as beautifully natural as that.

_**#15 – Touch**_

She likes that her bed is small since it makes it difficult to avoid physical contact, and he won't admit it but he feels the same way.

_**#16 – Weakness**_

The smell of pork broth stilled her and images of a childhood not documented in any graybox flash-played like a slideshow in her mind, and her expression was enough to tell Jacob that his attempt at ramen was definitely worth the hard work.

_**#17 – Tears**_

Kasumi told him that Tokyo looks disgusting on a rainy day, but she decided against telling him that it was the perfect mask for her sadness when she returned there to toss Keiji's ashes in the bay.

_**#18 – Speed  
**_It was sweet how he wanted to take things slow with her, or at least not kiss on the first date (until he bid her goodnight).

_**#19 – Wind**_

Shepard and Jacob asked her who the _hell_ took out all the Eclipses that were lying stunned on the ground, and she answered cheekily, _"A great wind."_

_**#20 – Freedom**_

"I've never fought so hard for something I've always believed is just a figment of people's hopes and dreams before," she hears him murmur as they watch the Collector base disintegrate into little space debris.

_**#21 – Life**_

"She did say, 'life always finds a way' and—hey now just wait," Shepard stopped in mid-sentence when Jacob's eyes bulged out, "keep your cool Jacob, I'm not trying to say you're a father, I was just reiterating what Kasumi said about someone else, jeez," Shepard explained.

_**#22 – Jealousy**_

Jacob knew that it was already a good day when he overheard Crewman Matthews comment about Officer Burt's post reassigned to the AI Core, and Jacob had never been _so_ glad to have Miranda pull some strings in the new duty roster (and it helped to yank Burt away from the cute Japanese girl).

_**#23 – Hands**_

The gloves hardly ever came off in their busy lines of work, which kept the feeling of naked palm against naked palm quite foreign for the first few times.

_**#24 – Taste**_

"It's sweet, then kind of bitter, and then again it's still sweet—I can't tell at all but it's not bad," he told her with his mouth full of the _matcha_ ice cream she coaxed him into trying.

_**#25 – Devotion**_

"Doubt it's any stronger than what love I've got for Jessie," Zaeed grumbled, scowling at the couple growing attached to the hip.

_**#26 – Forever**_

Kasumi used to dislike the term 'forever' because a book she once read had completely ruined the meaning for her, but Jacob's special meaning for it is something she wants to commit to memory.

_**#27 – Blood**_

No one returned from the Collector ship unscathed: Shepard's armor was in desperate need of repair, few of Grunt's plates looked more dented and crackled than before they departed for the colony, but it was the red ooze falling from the gashes on Jacob's temples that crushed her.

_**#28 – Sickness**_

Being on the derelict Reaper reminded her of the 21st century zombie vids (they were called _movies_, she told herself) she watched as a kid, in which the star couple always made their romantic getaways hacking down the zombies; as much as she would have liked to think of the situation that way with Jacob being around, there was nothing cutesy about sickly Abomination innards splattering onto their faces.

_**#29 – Melody**_

Kasumi was slightly hurt when Jacob told her that they couldn't go to a karaoke bar during their shore leave, until he pointed out the elcor couple occupying the booth and she figured that the waiting line would have taken enough time for more human colonies to get abducted by Collectors.

_**#30 – Star**_

She told him frankly with a smirk, "Dinner under the stars is a silly idea because we see stars all the time, but I'm sure you can think of something even more original and romantic."

_**#31 – Home  
**_"If home is where the heart is," he says, "then I'm _pretty_ sure I know where mine is," he points to her cupped hands.

_**#32 – Confusion**_

As the thief listened to Garrus' angry swears at another failed attempt to hack open the door systems, she cursed the Overlord project, cursed the geth that shot new holes in her hood, and the electronic scratchboard sounds that howled in her ear; As she cursed Cerberus, she asked herself, _"Is this hellishness something you actually uphold, Jacob?"_

_**#33 – Fear**_

One of the very first questions he asked her on their first date was, "What's one of your biggest fears, that isn't something that can possess a gun or biotics?"

_**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**_

Kasumi coughed into her fist, "Lightning storms, because they almost blew my cover once when I was, er, _recovering_ a lost possession," she said with a nod.

_**#35 – Bonds**_

She tells him that she never bothers taking rings because she'd feel like she would be tampering with a person's romantic link with someone else, but he's more surprised that there's something she _doesn't_ steal.

_**#36 – Market**_

Once in a while Jacob would shake his head in disapproval over Kasumi's 'five-finger discount' penchant, but he couldn't deny her superior hand skills with snatching mech tools right in front of a batarian clerk—a _batarian _for crying out loud.

_**#37 – Technology**_

Jacob can appreciate antiques, but her books still puzzled him and he always brought up the convenience of reading novels on datapads instead.

_**#38 – Gift**_

He managed to find a good bargain that didn't hurt his credit account, and he proved it to her by giving her a paperback version of _The Color Purple_ published back in 2003.

_**#39 – Smile**_

She could only stand and stare at her new book, but her mouth eventually upturned into a crescent shape that was on par to Luna's shine.

_**#40 – Innocence**_

"Once I was hired to steal an ancient scepter that had once belonged to an Iron-age turian ruler from the Macedyn colony, I think," she tells him calmly, "but I found out that it was a dud when it started to break down in segments and red sand poured out of it—and before you jump to conclusions: _no_ I didn't take any of the red sand, but I did put the whole fake scepter back together and sold the thing for more than I would have been paid for if I had brought it back in one piece."

_**#41 – Completion**_

The first time he saw her without a hood and in civilian clothing, he almost thought the ship had a new crewmember; the second time he saw her unhooded, he believed that nothing more was needed to be added to make her wholly gorgeous.

_**#42 – Clouds**_

Talking about exes left a weird taste in their mouths and rain clouds hanging above their heads since his was their 'all-eyes-open' executive officer and hers was a victim of a brutal murder.

_**#43 – Sky**_

"Your mouth always hangs open when you look out the window," he tells her, "you really do need to travel with windows more often."

_**#44 – Heaven**_

"Hey Taylor, let me borrow your gal for pirating since she's so good at that shit, and we can turn this joint into a treasure haven," Jack suggested.

_**#45 – Hell  
**_Jacob answered like a true advocate of Hades, "Cerberus has a lot more funds than you can collect on the _Normandy_," he said tersely.

_**#46 – Sun**_

Jack had a look of indignation that strongly bore through her angular sunglasses, "Fine," she scoffed, "go on ahead and _hog_ your fucking piece of booty, Cerberus ass."

_**#47 – Moon**_

"Booty," Kasumi repeated, "Cerberus is good about getting booty—ever notice Cerberus always makes their workers wear suits that make their butts really pronounced, like everyone is practically mooning each other?"

_**#48 – Waves**_

Zaeed howled in laughter that came in waves, "_Hah _'mooning' damn it, Taylor, your woman is just damned weird but she's right!"

_**#49 – Hair**_

Jacob shuffled his foot, hoping that the holo shots with Miranda in the 'Arturian Jade' album wouldn't make Kasumi uncomfortable; "Oh my god, Jacob you were _BALD," _was definitely not the first reaction he expected.

_**#50 - Supernova**_

During the post-Collector mission debriefing, after escaping from dark space, Kasumi made a quip that the experience was similar to a science fiction holo her grandmother used to watch but the only thing missing was meeting people from different time periods, but Jacob couldn't care about fictitious near-death happenings or Collectors again, because his very own sun—his bright central focus—was still very much alive in his arms.

* * *

A/N: Many thanks to fifmeister and alhazred from LJ for the encouragement! Otherwise this would have never been finished. My life has been strange.

Several explanations for some of these, in case you didn't catch references-

#22: Burt is a guard stationed in the CIC whom Kasumi mentions always looks at her in a certain way. You can get this piece of dialogue before Horizon if you talk to her aboard the ship (after recruiting Grunt or Jack).

#24: _Matcha_ = green tea, usually the powdered form. Basically green tea ice cream is what Jacob is eating, and _matcha_ is the given Japanese name. Eff what you heard, the best tasting version of the ice cream is by Blue Seal, IMO.

#26: The book Kasumi is referring to is _Forever_, written by Judy Blume. _Forever_ had such a horribly depressing ending. Oxymoron I know.

#32: A partial tidbit from a oneshot I started writing _before_ I started this series. I want to add it to _Continuous Shooting_ eventually. It is indeed based on the Overlord DLC.

#49: Yep. _Mass Effect: Galaxy_. Makes you realize that Jacob is an unsung hero.

#50: THANK YOU STAR TREK: TOS FOR THE IDEA. I was so stuck on this bitch until I rewatched the 'All Our Yesterdays' episode (EP. 78 I believe) and decided to slightly base it off of it. Go watch it, everyone. It's always nice to see Spock go kind of nuts (e.g. be "human"). The episode involves a planet being threatened by a supernova and… just watch it.


End file.
